mediocre Intento de Robarte Cariño
by Nina Angelix
Summary: Beni y K' se encuentran en la era de hielo cibernetica cuando usan el mIRC para conversar. Esperando usar el internet como mascara, Beni IMPLORA atencion de un amante distante. Para Holly Toadstool.


Session Start: Apr 30 21:28:39

Session Ident: #Hot-n-Sweaty

Now talking in #Hot-n-Sweaty

Topic is **Bienvenidos al Parque Perversiones de Benimaru Nikaido!** Al entrar aceptas **todas** las consecuencias de mis mas intimos deseos... MUA JA JA JA,

Benimaru is now known as Beni

- Network PING 30 mins 21:59:05

Beni is now known as BeniEspera

BeniEspera is now known as Benidesespera

Network PING 30 mins 22:29:10

Benidesespera is now known as BeniLlora

BeniLlora is now known as BeniSeVA

Network PING 30 mins 23:00:17

BeniSeVA is now known as BeniKuiKuiKui

k has joined #Hot-n-Sweaty

** BeniKuiKuiKui YEY!**

** k nikaido?**

BeniKuiKuiKui is now known as BeniHappy

** BeniHappy K'!**

** BeniHappy que te tomo tanto?**

** k ya ves... asuntos...**

** BeniHappy tengo hora y media aqui!**

** BeniHappy BAKA!**

** k ¬¬ tan rapido y gritandome... ahhh... **

** BeniHappy que esperabas?**

** BeniHappy aplausos acaso?**

** k no**

** k nunca podria esperar eso de ti...**

** BeniHappy eres un insensible!**

** k insensible?.. pork?**

BeniHappy is now known as BeniSerio

** k lo k pasa es k exageras para todo**

** BeniSerio COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO! YO NUNCA **

**EXAGERO NADA NADA NADA NADA!**

** BeniSerio eso es para nenas**

** BeniSerio :P**

BeniSerio is now known as Benimaru

** k ahhhh... ok.. ok.. como kieras... mientras enciendo un cigarro**

** Benimaru no es bueno que fumes cerca de una computadora**

** Benimaru a proposito, donde estas?**

** k pork? **

** Benimaru porque no estas en tu apartamento, te he llamado unas 15 veces**

** k uummm... en un cibercafe...**

** Benimaru ¬¬ no recuerdo ningun lugar donde te dejen fumar mientras navegas**

** k jajajajaja...bueno en este si... ademas.. por k te preocupa tanto...**

** Benimaru dime la verdad Dashy!**

** k eh?.. k kieres k te diga?**

** Benimaru DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!**

** Benimaru estas... estas... estas con alguien mas, no es asi? **

** k oO... paranoico... ya te dije que en un C-I-B-E-R-C-A-F-E... no tengo pork mentir o si?**

** k ¬¬**

** Benimaru eso dimelo tu**

** k si tu eres el k duda es por algo...**

** k se puede saber k diablos te pasa?**

** Benimaru que mas va a ser? En verdad que eres increible**

** k no te entiendo..a k te refieres?**

** Benimaru primero, vienes y te pones como todo un profesional de la lucha**

** Benimaru te ganas mi confianza en la arena y dejas que todo fluya tranquilamente**

** Benimaru despues, en un momento de delirio, pones todo de cabeza**

** Benimaru y ahora, que me tienes donde nunca esperé, **

** Benimaru te vuelves frío y distante**

** k ah.. es eso?**

** Benimaru OO?**

** Benimaru errr... que mas?**

** k debi imaginarlo.. estas tratando de jugar una dramatica escena de celos?...**

** Benimaru gggggrrrrrrr!**

** Benimaru no es ninguna escena**

** Benimaru ... es en serio**

** k jejejeje... y para eso me querias Nikaido?**

** Benimaru claro que no!**

** Benimaru te queria para**

** Benimaru ...**

** k para que?**

** Benimaru pues es que yo...**

** k si?**

** Benimaru uummm...**

** Benimaru es que... yo te **

** k ...**

** Benimaru queria ver si**

** Benimaru tu podrias**

** k podria k?**

** Benimaru ...**

** Benimaru hace calor esta noche, no lo crees?**

** k yo no siento nada... tiene el aire acondicionado prendido...**

** k por k evades el tema Nikaido.. a k le tienes miedo?**

** Benimaru oh si, el otro dia vi al gato que le diste de comer cuando salimos a caminar la ultima vez que tuvimos rel**

** Benimaru DEMONIOS!**

** k ... que estuvimos juntos... que estuvimos en la intimidad... hay infinidad de formas para decir lo que no te atreviste... me sorprende esa timidez tuya Nikaido...**

** Benimaru K**

** Benimaru cuantas veces haz contestado el telefono y que te cuelgan en esta semana?**

** k muchas... a decir vdd me enfada bastante... **

** Benimaru 32... 58 si cuentas las que solo timbra una vez**

** Benimaru perdon**

** k supuse k eras tu... por eso no dije nada.. pero no entiendo k ganas con hacerlo**

** Benimaru lo que queria hacer por este medio**

** k k?**

** Benimaru veras, cuando te escucho contestar, me paralizo y no controlo lo que hago, asi que ya es una reaccion colgar...**

** Benimaru y eso es cuando reuno el valor suficiente, porque si no, solo dejo que timbre una vez y me entra el panico**

** k ... **

** Benimaru asi que crei que tal vez por medio de la computadora, podria escribirte lo que no he logrado escribir **

** Benimaru ah! que diablos! En verdad me desconozco. Tienes razon, este no es el Benimaru Nikaido que todos aman**

** Benimaru K' podrias venir a casa? y no me refiero a una cena o una simple vista...**

** k ...**

Network PING 30 mins 23:30:21

** Benimaru K'? porque te has quedado serio?**

** Benimaru K'!**

** Benimaru K'...**

- k PING 23:42:33

** Benimaru K' llevas callado mas de 10 minutos...**

** Benimaru sigues conectado o la computadora se te congelo?**

- k PING 23:47:10

** Benimaru DIABLOS! Di algo!**

** Benimaru rayos! estan tocando la puerta**

** Benimaru por favor espera, no te vayas a ir sin decirme algo**

** k disculpe, pero podria decirme con quien estaba hablando? El chico que estaba en esta computadora se fue hace rato, pense que iba a comprar cigarrillos o algo asi, pero simplemente se fue sin pagar ni terminar la conversacion. Podria decirle que estamos abiertos hasta las 2 am? Asi que no habra problema si regresa antes de esa hora.**

** k Hola?**

** k HOLA?**

Benimaru PING 23:59:10

** k Oh GENIAL! Solo esto me faltaba**

k has quit IRC (Quit: Le Vamphyré Cafe, para aquellos que toman la noche)

Session Close: Sat May 01 24:00:06


End file.
